


major

by qar



Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <- that is my tag baby, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Loneliness, Minecraft Championships 4, just not obvious, kiinda, they are there, tommy and tubbo friendship uwu, uh im not sure what its called, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: Tommy really hates being ignored.Disclaimer:If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961299
Comments: 39
Kudos: 2866





	major

_You whisper to WilburSoot: Please un mute me im really sorry_

Tommy looks to his right, where his Twitch chat is on display. It’s filled with a mixture of “ _shut up tommy_ ,” “ _aww poor tommy_ ,” and “ _that’s what he deserves jhgjhgj_.”

Tommy’s eyes burn as he watches his player be teleported to the hub, and he says, loudly: “I’m gonna go take a piss, chat.” He stands up, hands shaking minutely, and walks out of his room with some considerable speed.

He’s honestly hated this Minecraft Championships. He thought it’d be the most fun one yet; it was him, Techno, Wilbur and Phil! Some of his closest friends, and people he looked up to. He was really nervous for it, too; he’d spent a long time training to win, and he’d gotten _8 kills_ in Skyblockle, which was insane. But no one really seemed to care.

The entire event had been punctuated with Wilbur’s obvious frustration at Tommy, and all three of his teammates completely ignoring him, even Phil. Tommy knew that it was kind of a bit; he and Wilbur had their odd sibling relationship, and ignored each other constantly as a joke. Still, it didn’t stop it from hurting now; the irritation in Wilbur’s tone was abundantly clear, and the two others barely listened to him.

Now he was here, crying in a bathroom. Pathetic.

It wasn’t that he tried to be annoying. He was trying his best to tone himself down, really; but he couldn’t regulate his personality well enough. Whenever he tried to be quiet he was _too_ quiet, and chat would get concerned; and whenever he tried to talk he’d get shot down and chat would tell him to shut up, and that he was being too loud and they wanted to hear the others. He was _trying_. But he wasn’t good enough at it.

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut, leaning against a wall and slowly sliding down; it seemed so dramatic, but his legs really were failing him. He scrubs his face, which has been marred by the beginning of tear tracks, and looks at the ceiling. Tears pool in his eyes. It’s uncomfortable.

It’s _overwhelming_. He has the highest viewer count he’s ever gotten, and he’s here, on mute, as his friends ignore him. He can’t get a word in, and if he doesn’t people worry about him. He hates it.

He hates being ignored most of all. It’s just proof of what he’s heard a million times before; he’s got no personality beyond yelling, no one like him and nobody wants to listen. He should be able to deal with this better.

He contemplates ending his stream for a minute; blaming it on a technical difficulty and dipping. But he’s stronger than that, and not a little bitch, so he stands up, washes his face and heads back.

They end up winning; Tommy comes seventh place overall, which is exciting, and he’s also set a record for Skyblockle, which is cool. They join random voice chats during the end of the stream, but Tommy excuses himself quickly. He’s drained.

He isn’t sleepy, though, so he joins a call with Tubbo, who’s playing Tekket but stops when Tommy joins him. It’s like he’s making up for the lack of attention Tommy got during MCC4, which increases the weird pressure he’s been feeling at the back of his eyes.

They talk for a while; Tubbo scribbles down Tommy’s input on a geography project he’s working on, and Tommy props his legs up on his table like he likes to do and watches Wilbur’s stream. It hurts more watching from this perspective; the sheer amount of times Wilbur mutes himself and complains about Tommy is enough to tell Tommy he was probably being a bitch or something. 

Toby seems to notice his melancholy, absently spinning in his chair and clearing his throat. “Did you cry during the Championships?”

Tommy’s taken aback by the blunt approach, and stops fiddling with a wire he’s been holding. “Why would you think that? How did you tell?”

The older boy shrugs. “We’re best friends. Also Wilbur was being kinda mean.” He stops. “I don’t think anybody else would have been able to tell.”

Tommy makes a sound of relief. “Thank god.” He stops. “I didn’t cry.”

”You don’t have to be like that around me,” Tubbo says, kindly. “You listen to me more than enough. I’m always here for you too.”

Tommy’s eyes prick with tears, and he realises the pressure behind his eyes is the need to cry, but he ignores it. Tubbo’s too sweet. He shouldn’t have to deal with his problems.

”I- I don’t deal well with,” Tommy stutters, pulling his legs off the table and into his chest. “Being ignored. Also Wilbur didn’t like me very much.” He laughs bitterly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was being a bit of a son of a bitch, to be fair."

"You weren't," says Toby, absently mirroring Tommy and pulling his legs to his chest, resting his head on his arms. "That's just your personality."

Tommy curls into himself, expression falling. "Yeah, I'm a whole piece of shit and it's my whole personality."

Tubbo startles. "No! That's not what I mean at all." He waves his arms expressively. "You have a great personality. I think Wilbur's just had a rough patch. You know how well you two get along usually."

Tommy sniffles. "I _know_. My brain is just saying otherwise."

"Well it's wrong," the brunet says. "You didn't reach more than a hundred thousand subscribers because people hated you. You're really funny. People don't appreciate you enough."

"People don't appreciate _you_ enough," Tommy shoots back, rubbing his eyes, hands coming back wet with tears. "I'll be right back. Can we play Minecraft after?"

"You can join me in Tekket," Tubbo says.

"Fuck you," Tommy replies, but smiles.

Of course, talking to Tubbo helps, but it doesn't erase the self doubt that's imprinted itself on Tommy's mind. Several hours later, he's laying in bed, on his phone.

He messages Phil first.

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:30am_

_phil did i do something wrong today_

He waits. Usually he'd be more subtle about it, but he's tired.

_**Philza** Today at 12:32am_

_No, why?_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:32am_

_just asking_

_**Philza** Today at 12:32am_

_Is something wrong?_

Tommy thinks about it and, against his better judgement, throws all thoughts out of the window.

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:33am_

_whyd id everyone hate me today_

_**Philza** Today at 12:33am_

_No one hates you Tommy_

_Where did this come from?_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:34m_

_like i know its usually a skit and everything_

_but wilbur was so mean today_

_and they kept ignoring me_

_did i do something wrong??_

_**Philza** Today at 12:35am_

_Tommy no you didn't_

_Wilbur's been having an off week_

_He shouldn't have taken it out on you_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:35am_

_But I was being a bitch_

_So I did deserve it tbf_

_**Philza** Today at 12:36m_

_You weren't Tommy_

_You might be loud and shit but we aren't ever actually mad at you_

_I'm sorry we behaved like that_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:36m_

_You and Techno didnt really do anything_

_**Philza** Today at 12:37am_

_We ignored you and talked over you_

_That's pretty mean_

_You tell us if we ever make you uncomfortable okay??_

_We can tone it down_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:38am_

_i will_

_**Philza** Today at 12:38am_

_I can message wilbur for you_

_or techno_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:38m_

_its fine_

Actually, he didn't really want to message Techno himself. He saw Phil as a father figure, and Wilbur as an older brother; but he was still in the fangirl phase of meeting Techno. It would be so pathetic to roll up to this man he'd looked up to and say, "Hey, I'm a little bitch and you've hurt my feelings."

He didn't really want a repeat of this stream, though. It was humiliating enough that he'd almost cried on stream, but the fact that it was because his friends were ignoring him, rather than due to hate or doing something wrong, made it so much worse.

_actually if you could message techno_

_**Philza** Today at 12:39am_

_Will do_

_Message me if you need anything :)_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:39am_

_thank you phil_

_**Philza** Today at 12:40am_

_anytime_

Tommy rolls over, pulling his blankets up to his chin and opening his and Wilbur's chats. He has no clue what to write.

_hello big man_

_why were you so mean today_

_hi wilbur soot_

_i dont know what to type_

_if you didnt want to talk to me you could have just said_

Tommy jumps at the sound of a notification in his headphones. It's Techno. He taps it quickly.

_**Technoblade** Today at 12:43am_

_technoblade_

_im joking_

_tommy im sorry about ignoring you during the stream_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:44am_

_its fine really_

_i just_

_**Technoblade** Today at 12:44am_

_listen i get you_

_i have ,, anxiety and shit_

_if you *ever* need anyone to talk to just message me_

_it isnt fine we took it too far_

_just message me if you need us to tone it down_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:45am_

_i will_

_thank you techno_

_**Technoblade** Today at 12:46am_

_no need to thank me tommy_

_stay safe_

He's been pretty absorbed while talking to Techno, and he'd taken off his headphones, so he's surprised when he sees that Wilbur's sent him several messages. He though Phil wtasn't going to message him. Then he realises his mistake.

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:42_

_if you didnt want to talk to me you could have just said_

Oh.

_**wilbursoot** Today at 12:43_

_did something happen??_

_i always want to talk to you_

_i just havent been in the best mood lately_

_oh is this about the stream im sorry about the stream_

_tubbo messaged me and scolded me_

_nothing is worse than a tubbo scolding_

Tommy smiles. Toby's strangely protective sometimes, but he doesn't really mind.

_join vc when you see this_

_i know you're awake you dont have to speak_

_**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:48_

_joining_

Tommy gathers up his courage and taps the call button. Wilbur's there, waiting.

"Hello, Tommy."

"Hi, Wilbur." His voice sounds dry and stratchy.

"Are you up to speaking?"

"Not much," he says. "Tired."

"I'll keep this relatively quick, then," Wilbur says. "Listen to me. I was an asshole today, even if I didn't realise it until much later. I'm sorry for treating you like that, and I'm more sorry that it was during a stream so you had to sit here and take it. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you-"

"I was being a bitch, to be fair."

"You weren't," Wilbur says. "You were being a little loud, and that was fine, because you were nervous! You told me that yesterday, and I completely ignored it in favor of constantly telling you to shut up, and I'm sorry for that. You're a teenager and I'm an adult. I shouldn't treat you like that."

Tommy's breath hitches, and he continues staring at his ceiling. It's completely dark; if there was something in his room he wouldn't be able to tell. Interesting. He's pathetic.

Something warm traces down his face. He's crying again.

"It's- It's just so pathetic," he says. "I had so many viewers. I was with my friends. And being ignored for ten minutes led to me having a mental breakdown in my bathroom."

"Hey- Hey," Wilbur says. "It's not stupid. Nothing about you is stupid. You're brilliant, Toms."

They talk for a bit more; Wilbur speaking in low, comforting tones and Tommy responding shortly and quietly. He's so tired, so he closes his eyes.

Wilbur stops talking when he realises he isn't getting a reply. 

"Tommy?"

No response. A quiet snore. 

"Oh." 

Disconnecting.

_**wilbursoot** Today at 01:04_

_sleep well tommy_

_ly_

**Author's Note:**

> me getting ignored for ten minutes and having a mental breakdown:  
> asdjlalkasj thanks for reading!! kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated :)  
> also if you could drop a like and a follow on my new instagram art account @qarraqar that'd be rad :) i'll mostly be posting mcyt stuff  
> love you guys!! stay safe <3


End file.
